


Daughter of Evil

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Evillious Chronicles AU, Gen, this is an old fic that I’m still proud of :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Kotone Shiomi and Sakuya Shiomi. Fated Twins. He’ll always protect her.
Relationships: Arisato Minako & Arisato Minato, Arisato Minako & Kirijo Mitsuru, Arisato Minato & Kirijo Mitsuru, Arisato Minato & Sanada Akihiko, Kirijo Mitsuru & Sanada Akihiko, Takeba Yukari/Yamagishi Fuuka
Kudos: 10





	Daughter of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just get into it. I’m using Ketsuban’s Daughter of Evil cover as the basis for this. Also I used like one line from Enn Sings’s Bystander/Daughter of White cover. Check them out! Also, Even though I normally use Minato/Minako for the twins, I thought Kotone/Sakuya would be better for this. Also, I sent the au to @yusuke-of-valla’s blog.

_There was once upon a time in another place_

_An evil kingdom who no person dared to face_

The port kingdom of Iwatodai, a strong kingdom known for its power and ruthlessness.

_And the ruler was a girl so mean_

_A tiny little princess of only age fourteen…_

Kotone Shiomi, crown princess, and ruler. She never took the title of queen. Out of respect for her mother, she waited till she came of age.

_So much furniture littered her abode_

_Her loyal servant who’s likeness surely showed_

Sakuya Kirijo, adopted son of Takeharu Kirijo, who was killed early in Kotone’s reign.

_Josephine was what her horse was named_

_All the riches of the world is what she had claimed_

Kotone’s loyal dog, Koromaru. She and her dog were almost inseparable. She always made sure to give him the best.

_If you’re short on money, that’s no fearful thing_

_Just take it from those whom you dangle on a string_

Mitsuru Kirijo, daughter of Takeharu Kirijo. She hated the princess. Kotone killed her father. She never understood why Sakuya loved her so much. Wasn’t he his father too? And now she’s robbing the whole kingdom blind, with unreasonable taxes.

_To those who feel that they want to bring me down…_

_You’ll just tidy up my gown!_

“Now, bow to me!” Kotone screamed out.

“Princess Kotone, why must you take all our money like this?! I have nothing left!” Mitsuru spoke, while on her knees, begging.

“I am the princess! My word is law! Guards, take her away!”

“Sakuya, how could you?!” Mitsuru screamed, as one guard with black hair and glasses and another with silver hair dragged her away.

Sakuya bowed his head in shame, his blue hair cascading down.

_Evil flowers steadily bloom_

_With an array of colorful doom_

_But the weeds who feel that they want to stay,_

_They’ll just die and feed me the same anyway._

Kotone smiled as she saw Mitsuru dragged away, her red hair whipping as she turned to Sakuya.

“Did you see that? She begged!”

Sakuya did not respond.

_The princess held a love for a man_

_Of blue who wasn’t very much her fan_

Akihiko Sanada, prince of lands across the sea. Engaged to Kotone since they were children. He thought she was ruthless, but he was prepared to marry her for the good of the kingdom. That is, he _was…_

_Instead, he chose his neighbor’s girl_

_Of green who’s eyes shone like a pearl._

Akihiko met Fuuka Yamagishi on a trip to the city. He was captivated by love at his first sight of her. Fuuka, however didn’t share his feelings. She was in love with Yukari Takeba. Akihiko still realized that he would never be happy with Kotone, and broke off their engagement.

_The princess knew this and was filled with rage_

_She called the minister, locked in her cage_

_And she said in a small voice to not be heard_

_Make sure the green country is badly stirred_

“See to it that all the women with green hair are dead, they shall thrive, in these lands no more!” Kotone told Sakuya, with a tight-lipped frown.

Sakuya didn’t visibly flinch. The princess’ word is law. He must obey.

_Houses of the people were burned to the ground_

_So many voices would no longer make a sound_

_The people who had suffered so much pain_

_Didn’t get pity from the one who’d slain_

Sakuya led the shadow war. But then he saw Fuuka. He left her in a well, to keep her safe.

Fuuka did not survive. Akihiko found her, dead in the well. He and Yukari mourned her.

Sakuya regret everything at the moment he realized Fuuka was dead.

He went home, bloodied to Kotone.

He cleaned himself off and served her some brioche.

Kotone, chipper as ever, said “Oh, it’s tea time!”

_Evil flowers steadily bloom_

_With an array of bloodied doom_

_Even though the flower is so very refined_

_The thorns had driven its garden to decline_

What the princess and her servant did not realize, was that Akihiko and Mitsuru had joined forces. They were planning to execute the princess. They plotted and planned, and finally the day came where the joined armies revolted.

_To defeat the princess was no easy task_

_But the people could no longer wear their mask_

_Like a flock of birds, they were led by_

_A red lady mercenary into the nigh_

Mitsuru, decked out in crimson armor. She ran up. Some say she spoke. Some say she was silent. They all agree on one thing.

She was telling her father revenge would soon be hers

_All the anger that had built over the years,_

_Now consumed them without any fears_

_And her army was battered from the green war_

_Their attacks were not much of a chore_

Mitsuru and Akihiko cut swathes through the army. Some say they were possessed by Penthilisea, spirit of ice and Polydeuces, spirit of thunder.

_Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court_

_The servants ran away as time was running short_

_Little woman princess would never pose a fight_

_And she was finally captured in the night_

The last servant seen running was said to be Sakuya.

“You’re such a disrespectful man!” Kotone screamed, as Akihiko dragged her down to a dungeon. Akihiko said nothing, not trusting his voice.

_Evil flowers steadily bloom_

_With an array of funest doom_

_How the paradise that she made for herself_

_Put this broken doll back on the wooden shelf_

Kotone turned around and fiddled with her hair, as she was shut in the cell.

_There was once upon a time in another place_

_An evil kingdom who no person dared to face_

_And the ruler was a girl so mean_

_A tiny little princess of only age fourteen_

Kotone sat in her cell, having changed out of her extravagant red dress into a simple brown one.

Mitsuru and Akihiko walked up to the cell.

“Sakuya, how could you?!” She whisper-screamed.

“How could I what? Kill our father, Kill Fuuka, or save my twin?”

“All of them!”

“Kill me if you wish. Let Kotone live.”

“You will never explain, will you?” Akihiko said, to the boy disguised as his twin.

“Never. I will protect her.”

“You bastard. Death is too good for you.” Mitsuru said, pure venom in her voice.

They both stalked away, letting the kingdom think Princess Kotone was about to be killed. Little did they know, the assumed dead Prince Sakuya was truly about to be executed.

Sakuya fiddled with his magically swapped hair. He made a deal with Orpheus, master of strings. He manipulated his fate and her’s. A bit of magic, and Kotone and Sakuya switched hair colors temporarily. When he died, his sister would get her hair back.

He smirked, knowing his sister would survive.

_She was to be punished at 3’o’clock,_

_When the church bells resounded atock_

_The person who was once royalty,_

_Was bored in jail with no loyalty._

Sakuya slept, waiting for his fate.

_At the time that eventually came_

_The church bells to her sounded rather lame_

_Without looking into the faces of the crowd_

_She said with her eyes in a shroud._

“Oh, it’s tea time!” Sakuya said, hoping he mimicked his sister’s voice well enough.

Kotone stood up, head still in the hood. Her hair would give her away if she stayed much longer. She cried, and then ran.

“I’m sorry, Sakuya…” she said to herself, under her breath.

_Evil flowers steadily bloom_

_With an array of colorful doom_

_Now the people speak of her without a second thought_

_The daughter of evil had received what she sought_


End file.
